


Centuries

by nuuuge



Series: SSG ABO Universe [3]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CuVee's wonderful dimples, Drinking, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 21:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13109103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nuuuge/pseuds/nuuuge
Summary: Minho stumbled around the bar in a drunken haze looking for his pack.





	Centuries

**Author's Note:**

> So ... yeah. Enjoy :) 
> 
> Written for my good friend who can't go home over Christmas so I am showering her with stories over winter break! 
> 
> All mistakes are my own. I wrote this after a 10 hour shift from hell :(

Minho was way beyond tipsy. His balance was thrown completely off, taking steps larger than normal to try and not to fall flat on his face. Music was blasting through the speakers, people squished together near the front of the bar to get more drinks. 

The Omega frowned, trying to sniff the air, but only smelling an odd mix of Alpha, Beta and Omega as well as alcohol. He was trying to find his pack though. Desperate to cuddle up with Jaehyuk or dance alongside Seongjin. He just wanted to be around his pack. Where did they go? 

Minho could feel his lips forming into a pout as he tried to find anyone from his pack. He couldn’t sniff them out in the heavy atmosphere of the bar. He wanted to curl up with Chanyong-hyung and just enjoy his Alpha’s presence… and yet that seemed like it was too much to ask in that moment. 

Minho staggered through a thick crowd of people, shoving a Beta out of his way when his eyes zeroed in on the bar. There, standing by the multitude of drinks was none other than Seongjin. Minho let out a satisfied hum at the mere sight of the other Omega. 

Seongjin was great. Minho loved him. He loved how positive he was. The way his cheeks were all squishy and soft. Not to mention those  _ dimples _ whenever he smiled… and something about Seongjin was that he was  _ always _ smiling. Minho didn’t smile enough, but he felt happier and more relaxed being around the slightly younger Omega and his positive, carefree attitude. 

Minho was about to hop over there when he noticed something that made him stop dead in his tracks. It felt as though he sobered up within seconds at the mere sight of Seongjin  _ not _ smiling. He looked awkward, circled in by a pair of large Alpha men who were laughing at something and pointing to Seongjin who tried to move away. 

Oh hell no. Minho wouldn’t let some over the top Alpha guys intimidate his packmate. No. He wouldn’t stand for this. 

He rushed forward, almost tripping along the way, but managing to keep his balance. The closer he got the more distress and dissatisfaction he could sense off Seongjin who was inching away, only to have one of the Alpha’s throw his heavy arm around the younger boys’ shoulder pulling him tighter to his side, his buddy laughing like some brainless turd. 

Minho saw red. 

“Fuck off.” He growled, swooping in and shoving the Alpha who had thrown his arm around Seongjin, away from his packmate. 

Seongjin was their sunshine. Their ever eternal battery. He would cheer anyone up. His carefree attitude and positive energy helped everyone in their pack when things got tough. Someone as giving and sweet as Seongjin didn’t need to be tainted by terrible people like these guys. 

“And who’re you?” One of the two meatheads slurred. 

Minho glared and stood in front of his packmate. Seongjin let out a soft whine, hand gripping onto the back of the older Omega’s shirt, “Hyung…” He muttered but the older could still hear even over the loud music, “Let’s just go…” 

Minho rolled his eyes, alcohol boosting his confidence tenfold. He wouldn’t let this pass. If they left these two idiots in the bar, then some other unfortunate Omega would probably have to deal with their disgusting and incessant approaches. Hell no. Minho wouldn’t stand for that. 

He wasn’t vice president of the Omega rights organization at their university for a reason. He wouldn’t let some assholes just use Omega’s for their own gain and make them feel uncomfortable, just because they thought they were stronger. Hell to the fucking no. 

“Two of you and two of us. Perfect.” Another one of the Alpha’s shouted over the loud music. 

Both were broad shouldered dressed in white and blue polo shirts respectively. The one who had put his arm around Seongjin wore torn up pants with expensive looking sneakers, while his friend had tight pants that didn’t try to hide anything, but only annoyed Minho more. 

He could smell them, their overbearing Alpha scent nauseating as it intruded his nose. He wished he’d be scent blind, just for that moment. Their scents were just like their personalities -  too much. 

Seongjin tried to grab Minho by the wrist to pull him away, but the other was stubborn. Eyes turned to slits as he glared at the pair. 

“You think anyone would willingly be around two idiots like yourselves?” Minho shouted, everyone around them was able to hear. A Beta even pulled out her phone and began to film the whole thing. 

The other two gasped and then moved forward. The one with the ripped jeans went and grabbed Minho by the wrist, squeezing hard, almost hurting, but the Omega didn’t care. He just wanted to show these idiots that he wasn’t to be messed with and neither were other Omegas.

“If you don’t stop our Alpha will come!” Seongjin jumped into the situation, his voice loud for once and confident. He glared at the Alpha who tightened his grip on Minho’s wrist once more. 

“Mouthy Omegas like you don’t have an Alpha. We should discipline you.” He tugged at Minho, the Omega refusing to move. 

By this point all alcohol seemed to have evaporated from his body. He felt steady on his feet, digging his heels into the ground so he didn’t sway and move even closer to the unwanted Alpha. 

“I’m afraid they do have an Alpha.” Chanyong-hyung! 

Minho let out a deep breath eyes turning to his Alpha, Yongin standing with Minseung and Jaehyuk, all three glaring ahead. 

Minho couldn’t help the smile that overtook the moment he saw Chanyong-hyung standing there arms crossed and glaring at the pair of idiots. 

The Alpha holding him seemed to notice the situation. Saw the phone and the Beta filming everything. He glared at her before turning to Chanyong who didn’t seem the least bit amused. 

“Then as an Alpha you should discipline these teases a bit more.” He let go of Minho, dropping his wrist and about to storm off, but was cut off by a couple of Beta guys who seemed annoyed at the whole situation as well. 

“You think you can just leave after you assaulted  _ two _ Omegas?” One of the Beta guys asked, raising a curious brow. 

Minho ignored whatever happened next. He looked to his Alpha, him and Seongjin having the same thought at the same time, rushing forward and wrapping their arms around the Alpha who reciprocated the hug. 

“You guys okay?” Chanyong asked, worry etching into his usual calm voice. 

Minho nodded, looking up at his Alpha, “I’m good. Those assholes have to learn their place.” 

Seongjin didn’t say anything though, still wrapped tightly onto his Alpha. He was usually so carefree and sweet. He didn’t let things bring him down, so for him to still be gripping onto the Alpha meant that he hadn’t been fine with the situation at all. Seongjin hated conflict, hated fighting and prefered positive energy. 

“Sorry I left you guys alone. I had to go help Yongin gather a puking Jaehyuk from the bathroom. 

Jaehyuk was leaning heavily onto the oldest Omega, breath reeking of acid and their previous dinner. His hair was a mess, his glasses dirty and smudged. His cheeks were flushed red, eyes unfocused. He didn’t look too great, mostly due to the excess amount of alcohol. 

Minho decided that since Seongjin was hogging their Alpha and Jaehyuk, his usual second choice for cuddles was too busy feeling sorry for himself, he would move as close as possible to Minseung. 

Minseung looked surprised when the older Omega moved close to him, wrapping an arm around his waist and walking along the bar floor like that. The pack exited the building fresh air feeling great on their overheated skin. 

The cool fall air blew over them, Minho shivering and moving closer to Minseung who pulled the other tightly into his side. Minho felt his wrist twinge unhappily where the Alpha had decided to manhandle him against his will, but he didn’t let it bother him, only enjoying the scent and close proximity of the other Omega next to him. 

Minho just hoped Seongjin was alright. Their sunshine didn’t deserve asshole Alphas’ bothering him. No, not at all. Seongjin was supposed to stay their happiness and Minho would make sure nothing like this ever happened again. 

Yongin, walking ahead of their group, dragging a struggling Jaehyuk with him, looked down at his phone, laughing at something he saw. He stopped walking and waited for the other four to catch up before showing his screen to them. 

_ Can you believe there is a video of Minho standing up for himself against Lee Junhyeok and Park Woojeon!? The two douche bag Alpha’s on the university Volleyball team!!!??!! _

The text had come from Euijin, one of their aquaintances. 

Minho chuckled, “Hopefully they get kicked off the team.” 

Seongjin also read the message, eyes widening, “I hope they do.” He smiled a little, “Thank you hyung for saving me.” 

Minho smiled, “Anything for my pack.” 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback and Kudos are appreciated :) 
> 
> Talk to me about league and stories on [Tumblr](ssg-crown.tumblr.com)


End file.
